The Mad God of Remnant
by The Memester
Summary: Sheogorath, finding out he has no cheese, opens a portal to a new world in search of cheese. Oh, he also brought the Hero of Kvatch with him. How will Remnant handle a Mad God and a Hero who ended the Oblivion Crisis? Will they go mad or will they be obliterated from Sheogorath's cheesy wraith? Either way, no one is safe. Not even your sanity
1. Prologue

Sheogorath sat at his throne. He sighs. Sheogorath was, quite frankly, BORED. First he was enjoying his vacation with Pelagius the third but then a dark elf appeared out of nowhere. Pelagius rudely left and the dark elf told me to get off my ass. Of course, I was in a good mood so I let the mortal live. Live to escape and suffer his trials. That dark elf was soooo mad. He wanted to use the Wabbajack on me but it would have done NOTHING.

Where was I? Oh right! Secondly, when I return Haskill has the NERVE to tell ME that we don't have anymore CHEESE. Normally, I would just make it rain cheese or make Haskil throw up all the cheese. This time, I will instead go to a different world and eat their cheese. VACATION IS BACK ON.

Sheogorath summoned a grey suitcase with random pieces of clothing in them. "Let's see. Luggage. Check. Cheese. NONE! Beard?" Sheogorath felt at his beard, satisfied that it's still there.

"Check. I have one last thing I need to get before I go." Sheogorath snaps his fingers and waits.

\--

**Meanwhile in Bliss**

The Hero of Kvatch holds up a grand soul gem to Tilse Areleth. "One thousand?" The Hero shrugs. Tilse nods and reaches to take the soul gem.

That is until the Hero vanishes, leaving a very confused Tilse.

\--

**Back at Sheogorath's Palace of Fun**

The Hero appears in the middle of the room in a flash of light. The Hero looks around for a second. He sighs and shakes his head once his eyes lay upon Sheogorath, smiling like the Mad God he was. "What is it now? Drunken Mudcrabs? Dancing Trolls? Convincing Hermous Mora to fornicate young maidens for the pursuit of knowledge?" The Hero spoke, clearly tired of Sheogorath's stupid antics.

"Nope! We are leaving this world and going to another. FOR CHEESE!" Sheogorath raises his arms. A…. cheesey portal pops into existence in front of Sheogorath's throne.

"I'm not going." The Hero turns to leave. Honestly, he was tired of Sheogorath's antics. He wanted to kill the monsters here for another hundred years instead of following Sheogorath's every whim in a world he just made up. The Hero stops and takes a step back at Sheogorath suddenly being in front of him. "What are-" The Hero couldn't finish as Sheogorath places his hands on the Hero's chestplate.

"TOO LATE." Sheogorath pushes the Hero into the portal. The Hero was screaming as he fell. Sheogorath turned his back away from the portal.

Haskill froze as Sheogorath's gaze met his. "Haskill, take care of the isles while I'm gone and. That. Is. Not. An. ORDER!" Sheogorath points at Haskill. Haskill blinks in confusion. "Sir don't you me-" He couldn't finish as Sheogorath…... backflipped into the portal. The words "TOO LATE" echoes out of the portal until it was gone.

Haskill decided to do something he hasn't done in forever. Drink.

\--

**A/N Yep, this is a side story. I'm making this story so I have something to give me ideas/make me motivated. This story is just a fun story. So, fuck plot or doing character 100%. I mean, I'm gonna do their major qualities.**

**Last thing, you're probably wondering why Sheogorath and the Hero are different people. Well…. you'll find out**


	2. Chapter 1: New Cheeseland

Alright! Chapter 1! Is! Here!

First let's begin with thanks. Thank you for following and favoriting my story and the reviews.

The Memester: Oh! I almost forgot. Sheogorath is gonna break the fourth wall and answer your reviews instead of me.

Sheogorath: That's right! I, the Lord of cheese, will read your praises and suggestions. IN ITALICS TOO!

The Memester: I'll be in bold while Sheogorath with have both bold and italics. Also, plz don't give him ideas.

Sheogorath: TOO LATE! GIVE ME IDEAS! CHEESY ONES! OR ONES INVOLVING SABER.

\--

REVIEW TIME

To Guest: that is a perfect idea! Why didn't I think of that? Annoy them with lots and lots of cheese that isn't cheese. Or jump rope with their entrails! They can't die, so it would be fun. Wait! Turn their entrails into cheese, skip rope with them, and then eat them. I AM A GENIUS.

To LizuraJames: Yes, I believe this wasn't done before. All the RWBY and Elder Scroll crossovers usually have the Dragonborn instead of the Hero. Also thanks.

To GrumpyGrue: I don't know who Blake Belladonna is but I will give her a CARTON OF CHEESE. A CARTON OF CAT CHEESE!

To coduss: …..i'm not legally allowed to answer that.

Anyway, back to the story

\--

Chapter One

New Cheeseland

The Hero fell through the ever expanding dimension of cheese. The Hero wasn't fazed by this. Why? Well, when you are in a world designed by a mad God, you tend to….go mad yourself. It didn't really matter. All that did matter was where Sheogorath was sending him to. You don't just hurl your champion in a cheesy portal of cheese for no reason. Wait, nevermind. He would do it for no reason. Guess it was time to-

The Hero stopped his internal rambling as the cheesy portal became less cheesy and he lands his entire body first onto a table, then said table breaks in half. The Hero hears many young voices yell from surprise. The Hero slowly got up, groaning from the pain of falling and landing on a table and the weight of his Daedric armor.

Standing up, the Hero looks around to see many young men and women. Some were either one more year or already an adult if he could guess. Quickly scanning the environment, the Hero notices that all of them wore a matching uniform. Was this a college? A more sophisticated Mages Guild? The room he was in was perfectly built with no shoddy craftsman's ship anywhere. The material of the table he crashed onto wasn't metal but still nearly as strong as iron.

A portal opens above the Hero. The Hero looks up and is met with Sheogorath's ass on his face. "AH, SHIT." The Hero yells in shock, grabbing and throwing Sheogorath off his face. When i mean by throw, i mean i actually threw Sheogorath with all my strength.

Sheogorath crashes into another table, breaking another table in half. Everyone backs away from me and the table Sheogorath crashed in. Slowly, Sheogorath sat up and, uh, his head was in the wrong place. His head was looking the wrong way. Okay, so if you don't catch my drift, Sheogorath is now an Owl and he is now looking behind him.

"How RUDE! I land on your face to not suffer any injuries and YOU THROW ME OFF OF YOU AND BREAK MY NECK." Sheogorath shouts, his voice echoing throughout the hall. Sheogorath slowly walks towards his champion, stepping over the destroyed tables as he grabs a hold of his head and snaps it back into place. He had the most sinister smile the Hero has ever seen. Before Sheogorath could have his revenge, a woman burst into the hall.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement, she was stunning. Blonde, nice form, and a face that would make a nord pause. Definitely make a nord pause because her face was showing malice intent on both me and Sheogorath. She takes a….riding crop. Pointing the crop at me and Sheo, a purple energy comes out of the crop and quickly heads towards.

The Hero quickly rolls away from the energy and unsheaths Umbra, ready for the next attack. Meanwhile, Sheogorath takes out the Wabbajack and fires a red light at the purple energy. "WABBAJACK!" Sheogorath yells out in glee, finally having a use for the Wabbajack (besides turning Haskill into a dancing fish). The light from the Wabbajack makes contact with the purple energy and….it turned into a cheese roll.

"Looks like it's my lucky day! Mysterious purple energy cheese, my favorite." Sheogorath, despite being attacked, walks over to the cheese and eats it. Whole. "Now where was i? Oh yes! How RUDE! You interrupted my punishment on my champion, so now you must suffer in the seventh cheese dimension." Sheogorath points the Wabbajack at the women's feet.

The woman blinks as nothing happens. She smirks and takes a step forward. As soon as she did however, a portal appeared right underneath her. She falls into the portal while screaming obscenities. With a wave of the Wabbajack, the portal closed and she was gone.

Everything was silent. All the young adults didn't want to move or make a sound, in fear of the demonic man in armor and his companion, the crazy guy.

"Now." Sheogorath slowly turns to look at all students, who have huddled into a corner. Sheogorath raises the Wabbajack. Suddenly, everything was repaired and there was a ton of sweets and cheese on all the tables. "LET'S CELEBRATE THE FOUNDING OF THE NEW KINGDOM OF NEW CHEESELAND."

….

"What?"

"HAHA YES, ANARCHY"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 coming soon. Thx for the follows and reviews. Love yall, and your cheese. Give me your damn cheese. Ill make sure chapter 2 is longer next time


End file.
